Major Reform
by Genevieve Deadwood
Summary: Can you change who you are? She's snarky and sarcastic, he's no non sense and quietly overbearing. Can they survive each other long enough to be together? Sometimes when opposites attract and the friction causes flames.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello again. I suppose it has been a while. I was kinda terrified to post because of my lacking grammer and my upmost fear of having my work stolen. This is my newest work, I do hope you like it. Be sure to tell me how you like it if you have the time. Without further to do read on.**

**Major Reform**

**Prologue**

"Okay, how do they look now?" Jessica asked for the fifth time in the last three minutes. Yes, I was counting. I looked over at her readjusting her boobs in her uniform so the word Rouges fit perfectly over them. When I asked her why this mattered when she started fixing it. Her answer to me was 'cause I don't want the O to frame my nipples.' Not being able to argue with that logic I agreed to help her The things I do for this chick.

"Perfect Jess," I said giving her a big smile. The O is still there I thought, she irked me to no end. I, like ever other person with eyes, knew no matter how much she tried the O wouldn't move from its spot. You couldn't tell Jess that. Contrary to popular belief Jessica Stanley and I were the good friends. You just couldn't tell today cause I was having a really bad day. She smiled triumphantly at me whipping her head to the side looking around the gym. We had just gotten out of dance class early for the start of the assembly. Most of the Vixens Dance Team was sitting on the floor ready for the Spring Sports assembly to begin. The rest of the school were almost out of class but the gym was filling up with the different clubs and groups that were performing. The cheerleaders were milling around each other talking and stretching. From behind us on the bleachers a trumpet player was playing a few sour notes.

"What is he getting a blowjob up there?" Lauren Mallory sneered making her cheerleader friends giggle.

"She would know about that," I murmured causing Jessica to snort only making me laugh at her. I guess we weren't as quiet as I thought. The hoe in question turned to us rage in her blue eyes.

"You say something Swan?" Pressing my lips together I tried fruitlessly to stifle the heckles. Didn't happen. Instead I laughed shaking my head. Cause that made me look so innocent. "Sure bitch," with that she turned around to continue her conversation. But no I just couldn't let it go.

"Whatever hoe," I answered automatically. That pissed Blondie off.

"Who are you calling a hoe?" She said spinning on her heel looking at me. Well. I got what I wanted, confrontation to take my anger out on. Lauren was the perfect candidate for that. She and I have been at odds since sophomore year. She just couldn't get over the fact that I got on dance team and she didn't.

"Well," I started getting up from the floor dusting off my hot pants and leggings. "I just call them like I see them," crossing my arms over my chest I was waiting for my chest I was waiting for her comeback. The warm sensation of anger washed over me seeping, into my veins. It was a comfort, taking away any other feelings giving me a boost of confidence. Now I could focus on cussing this bitch the fuck out. But apparently I wasn't paying really good attention to Lauren because if I was I probably would have expected this.

"Oh so I'm the one throwing myself at every guy at Masen's party." Remember that warm confident feeling I had earlier? Yeah it's gone. Not only had I lost my Moxie but Lauren had gotten the attention of everyone in the surrounding area. And like flies to shit everyone tune into the drama. "No I'm pretty sure that that was you. Yes I remember, it was you that jumped Edward. And I believe it was you taking the walk of shame freshly fucked." One of the band geeks thought that now was the time to say "oh burn." He quickly shut the fuck up when I turned to glare at him. After I was sure the freshmen had peed himself, I addressed Lauren.

"Yeah, it was me," I admitted, hell there was no need to deny it. I heard a gasp from somewhere but I brushed it off. "Jealous?"

She was, but wasn't going to show it. "I'm not jealous of a you."

"Really? I thought you would be, seeing as you can't have sex until the herpes clear up. But oh, well maybe STDs really do change a person," the bitch had turned red and went to say something but I lifted my heads. "Sorry, sorry I know STIs because they are curable, I think."

"You would know, you're used to getting sloppy seconds," she didn't just go there.

"Okay ladies," said the voice of someone I didn't care to see today. Her rough little fingers clenched around my left hand that I didn't even know was balled into a fist. I looked over at the little red head standing to my left. Her hazel eyes bore into mine as if trying to tell me something.

"What do you want, dyke?" Charlotte tore her eyes from mine and rose a brow at her.

"You might think that but I'm getting more than you are." People laughed and I realized that the classes were entering the gym. I looked back at Charlotte dressed in a faded poka-dot dress with her Theater Tech Conciliate sweater. She looked too innocent to talk about getting laid. Hell, I would have congratulated her on coming out of her shell if I wasn't so pissed off. Giving her the dirtiest look I could muster.

"What the hell do you want, Char?" I hissed. She didn't say anything to me but I got my answer in the form of a gravelly deep southern accent shouting

"Fall in!" My eyes widened as I turned to looked over my shoulder. They met his steely gaze as it tore through me. Though he should have been looking at the other members of the drill team he was glaring at me. My heart dropped to my dance shoes but I could still feel his eyes on me. I didn't have to wonder how long he was standing there. I knew he knew, I also happened to know that I was in so much trouble.

"So should I wait until before or after the make up sex to say Happy Anniversary?" She whispered in my ear. Turning to Charlotte I realized. Today is our Anniversary, isn't it?

"No need," I said shortly that hot feeling of anger running through my veins once more. Whether it was stupidity or bravery I looked up at the reason I was having a bad day. While he glowered at me I raised my right hand and gave him a one finger salute. "We just broke up." He looked like he wanted to come over and knock me silly. What was probably my saving grace was the band started playing the school fight song.

"You shouldn't have done that," I rolled my eyes at Charlotte picking up my mini pom-poms. She shook her head as she walked over to the rest of the ROTC guys. Falling in to my spot in formation I put on my best smile. Throughout our routine with the cheerleaders I felt myself being watched. When the color guard came out to start off the national anthem I saw Peter watching me. He was off in the corner with a video camera. His eyes were pleading, for what I didn't know. After the colors were put away the choir stopped singing Michael, the President of Student council came out.

"How is everybody doing today?" He unnecessarily yelled into the microphone. Several screams could be heard as people cheered happily. Jessica being one of those people shaking her pom-poms. I keep up my smile trying to be excited. But on the inside there was a whirlwind of emotional none of which was good. My heart was racing. The steady beat was thudding behind my ears. My blood flew through my veins and crashed on my cheeks. The adrenalin high I was riding on from pissing off Jasper was gone. Now left with a hollow shell with this stupid grin on my face. I had nothing to smile about.

"Can I have our beautiful Isabella, please?" Needless to say I was surprised that Mike was calling for me. Really freaking surprised that he called me beautiful. I put my pom-poms down on the gym floor and made my way over to the center of the gym. The room became strangely quiet as I came to stand near Mike. He gave me a cheeky smile while he looked over me. Did he seriously just lick his lips? Ewww, I swear to all that is holy that if people weren't watching I'd junk punch him.

"Now we all know what kind of man you're looking for," I rolled my eyes. I kept the (what I assume now was a very uncomfortable looking) smile on my face. "I think now we've found your perfect guy." Everyone erupted in cheers. I looked around. Was this some sort of joke? "Drum roll please," Mike announced. The percussion section of the band obliged him.

In my mind I ran through five hundred ways I could deny Jasper and I were dating. Yet something ran through my body at the thought of everyone knowing about us. A sweet intoxicating relief wanted to well inside of me. That feeling of contentment that I only feel in his arms. It was wonderful but short lived. Something much darker overtook me as I saw a familiar pair of dress shoes coming into my line of sight. Anxiety shook my chest settling like a rock making it hard to breath. Looking up I saw the lettermen jacket with the baseball patch placed artistically under the word: Edward.

"Hi," I squeaked breathlessly. Trying to calm my breathing I started taking deep breaths. Nothing seemed to work. If something didn't work soon I was going to faint.

"Hello Isabella," his smooth voice made my mouth flood with water. Pressing my lips together, I licked my lips tasting nothing but the waxy lipstick and my apricot lip gloss. It helped the sense of nausea but not my heartbeat or my breathing. My eyes locked with his green ones as he's bore into me. Suddenly, as if by magic a bouquet of Roses appeared. I resisted the urge to jump back and simply held up my smile. There was a part of me that hoped he wouldn't push my face in them. Then that nagging voice in the back of my head said 'let him do it, maybe you'll go into shock'. No the hospital visit isn't worth it. But when Mike gave him the microphone I rethought that.

"Isabella, I know we haven't known each other long. Nevertheless you have ensnared my senses. You are the only thing I can think about and it would be my tremendous pleasure if you'd accompany me to prom." A bunch of girls screamed and sighed 'aww'. I just felt everything go in slow motion. The room stilled and all around me there were shouts of approval. A few of the cheerleaders were shaking pom-poms and dance team girls jumping up and down. But there was a dark side to this. Just a row or two away from the happiness was a bleacher of disappointment. Garrett looked anywhere but at me. Charlotte just looked at me with tears in her eyes threatening with each blink to fall. Turning to the special teams I saw Alister in his service cap looking at the floor. With the look that he gave when he chanced a glance my way. All it took was one look from him to tell me I had officially fucked everything up.

Looking into his dark eyes crumbled my resolve and my hard heartedness slowly melted. I wanted to cry but I had to be brave and say no. That was my plan until I saw her hovering near Jasper. Dressed in that tight little sweater looking like the homewrecker she was. I hated her. She was the reason for all of this. The cheating, the lying, my night crying for the one thing I could never seem to have and now this, public humiliation. This was the last straw. I'm not going to be the only one who's hurting today. Returning my gaze to my untoward lover, it only took three words to set off a chain reaction of unwanted events.

"I'd love to," with that there was an outcry of happiness and shouts of congratulatory remarks. Edward smiled at me. A smiled that filled to the brim with hope and...relief? He picked me up holding me close with his strong arms. Pushed into his semi-giving chest I heard the cheers however amidst the enthusiastic round, there was a sound. To anyone else it meant a mistake, an error of coordination or a lapse in concentration but to me it meant so much more. That heavy ten pound thud hit the floor telling me that this was the worst thing I'd ever done. I turned to the sound and saw the proof. Major dropped his rifle.


	2. Chapter One: Good Karma

**A/N: Hi everyone its me! I have for you another chapter. I do hope you enjoy it. I plan on updating on Wednesdays, hopefully, if not then at least once a week. If you have a moment I would love to hear how you liked it. I would also like to thank my followers,hope you guys like it and big thanks to TrueSkye, your review made my week.**

**Disclaimer: Bet no one noticed I didn't write one last chapter! SO I don't own the characters. None of them. There will not be any OCs so everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer. I do own the plot and all of the OOC-ness you will be enjoying.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Good Karma**_

"My ode to Starbucks and all its glory..."Eric stopped short. I looked up at him from my history notes. Raising one brow I stared at the kid. Out of the kindest of my heart I gave him a ride when I saw him walking to school. In return he offered to buy me Starbucks. I thought that was a good idea...well until he started spouting poetry like the fucking poet laureate of my Saturn Sky. I didn't know this kid from Adam. Sure we have AP English together but does giving him the page number count as an introduction?

I observed his features as he fixated on the plastic container. His almond eyes squinted in concentration while his black hair, still slick with rain water, dripped onto his glasses. I watched as little drops of water fell on the lenses. His nose did what could only be described as a Bewitched twitch before his eyes focused back on me. "What is a good ending to that?" He asked with a playful smile. He wasn't t bad, I decided. Plus it was rather disagreeable weather this morning and I couldn't very well leave him. Well, I guess this is what I get for picking up strangers.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Ode to Starbucks and all its glory. My fine companion during weather stormy. In my hand you give your heat. Without you no day is complete. My dear Starbucks my morning glory If I drop you its the end of story." I finished taking a sip of my hot chi tea. The interior of my car filled with applause from my passenger.

"Wow Isabella, that was the best one yet," he said. I shook my head, a blush peeking my cheeks.

"Hardly," I shook my head again before peering out at the car coming into the parking lot. Watching as the vechicles filed into the Battlefield High parking lot I willed away anyone I knew. The last thing I needed was anyone walking up to the car and see me with Eric. Tyle would pitch a fit. Jess would never let me hear the end of it. God forbid Lauren would see. That bitch. "I don't even remember it." I finished, coming out of my thoughts and addressing Eric.

"Sure Isabella," he appeased rolling is eyes at me. He soon joined me in my watching of the cars. "Oh hey, that's Angie," with the excitement in his voice I figured she was his girlfriend. Stuffing his book back into his bag he looked over to me. "You wanna come meet her?" Honestly, I did want to see the girl that captured this little dorks's heart. As much as I wanted to I knew it would be better if I didn't.

"No, it's okay. I have a prior engagement," that sounded smooth enough right? Eric seemed to be accepting of it. With a genuine smile and a nod he opened the passenger door, "thanks for the ride." Showing him my sweetest smile I nodded back to him raising my cup.

"Thanks for the 'morning glory'," he gave a chuckled.

"Anytime, Miss Swan," though it sounded as if he was, I really hoped he wasn't flirting with me. Getting out of the car he gave a little bow. Before closing the door he said, "may good karma follow you always Isabella." I couldn't even debate what that was supposed to mean before I heard first bell.

Pulling the sun visor down, I began preparing myself for the day. I carefully drew the hood of my dance team jacket away from my hair. The soft material came back without disturbing the rollers I had placed in my elongated bangs. As usual I did a once over of my appearance. My flat brown eyes were framed with a quick stoke of eye liner and accented by light green eye shadow. Batting my eyes a few times I made sure there wasn't any clumping. Eyebrows finally plucked, foundation and concealer applied evenly and not a freckle in sight. There was a natural blush on my cheeks, so no need to bother. My eyes fell on my lips. I'm in need of a bit more lips gloss. My still warm cup of Chi Tea was placed in the cup holder while I reached into my bag to retrieve my lip gloss. Amongst the various papers, binders and personal items I found it. Looking back at the small lit mirror I applied a thin coat over my red tinted lips.

After I made sure that only my lips were glossed with no excess I moved onto my hair. I had just dyed it at the beginning of the school year, I was good for a few more weeks yet. Slowly, I unrolled my bangs letting it curl by my chin. They weren't quite right, so I ran my fingers through them continuously until they were just right. The dark curls fell flawlessly, like the back that I had pulled into a net. Taking great pains to carefully remove the pins holding the net, I rid myself of the seafoam accessory. My long dark brown tresses fell onto my shoulder. I couldn't help but behold in delight at my victory. My hair came out perfectly.

Giving my appearance a double check I looked down to my clothes. Nothing to dressy today. I wore my dance team jacket over a simple long sleeved red shirt and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. The jacket was special though. It was giving to members only. Like so many other jackets, sweaters, pull over and hoodies running about the campus, dance team had a jacket to showcase its members. The red heart over my left breast had 'Vixens' scripted over it to show to whom I belonged. On the back lay our dance team emblem of a heart with two pistols facing outward on each side, cocked and at the ready. Frosted over the the emblem were the words 'Battle Ready Vixen," scrawled over it in script. As everyone else on the team, my nickname for this year was autographed under the emblem. My Jacket was a bit long on me thus allowing 'Hell's Bells' to be artistically over my ass in flames.

Feeling myself ready for the day I took a deep breath and I focus my eyes to the ones looking back into mine in the small looking glass. Doing as I had done so many mornings I repeated my mantra. "You are Isabella fucking Swan. You are a strong beautiful woman. You can do this." Flashing my mega-watt smile I felt...wait. I ran my tongue over my teeth removing the bit of lipstick. There perfect.

Now being officially ready I opened my door stuffing now my excess accessories and grabbing my tea. The rain had now began to come down in thick mist like sheets. A sigh wrecked through me as I reached into the glove box for my umbrella. "I'm going to move to a place where the sun is always shining," I promised to myself. The little annoying voice in the back of my head decided to contradict the statement. Yeah right, rolling my eyes at my inner pessimism I pulled up my umbrella and exited my car.

Today, I was parked in my usually spot by the tree line. Granted, being a great shady place to protect the cars from the sun, when it is rainy, it was a whole different story. When heavy rains came a moot would appear around the cars. Though it was a hell of a jump it made me feel better that no one would put there ass on Molly.

Making my way to the door I caught sight of another dance team jacket. Written across her butt was was the word 'Princess' bedazzled enough to blind someone given some sun. With her light brown hair up in our signature ponytail Jessica Stanley stood under the over hang talking to parts of our usual set. Mike Newton was animatedly talking to her. The Newt himself was standing over her in some pseudo seductive stance. To me it was creepy, to Jess he caused her to become a quivering puddle. Apparently my sentiments were shared, for Ben Cheney and Tanya Denali were starting at the two of them. The strawberry blond watched the couple and visibly scoffed in disgust. I could see her in Dance telling Jess she was better then this. Ben, on the other hand, didn't care for Jess. True, she usually had a flavor of the month but she did really like Newt. Well, as much as anyone could. That boy was a real acquired taste. Who am I kidding? Mike's asshole. Then there was Tyler. Tyler Crowley was leaning against a structural beam, his thick arms crossed over his massiver chest. He looked none to pleased being stuck with the four of them. He was only there waiting for me.

Silently, I thanked whoever was up there listening that none of them came up to my car. My red high clicked against the we pavement as I approached them. As soon as I was close enough to catch a whiff of his axe I closed my umbrella. Looping my free arms around his, I pressed myself against him. "Hey there, handsome," he looked down at me with a smirk.

"Hey sexy," with a flare for the dramatic Tyler wrapped his arms around me and kissed me soundly. His kisses were always wet and a little awkward. But he meant well, I suppose. As he ended the kiss I planted a chaste kiss back on his lips. I needed to stop making this mistake. Well, it wasn't a mistake one my end, it was just the way I learned how to kiss. The mistake rested with how Tyler perceptived it. To him my extra kiss meant I wanted more. And answering my unwanted request he pulled me closer and kiss me again. There was something more to this kiss. His soft supple lips were frimly against mine as his tongue asked for entrance. Granting him this, I fell into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers snaking into the bit of hair there. His tongue slide over mine fighting to dominate mine That wasn't even going to happen. I would have shown him who was boss if familiarly displeasing voice didn't speak.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Crowley this is a place of learning not a bordello." Tyler and I broke apart. Him with looking smug while I was staring at her in shock. Hell, I know the bitch doesn't like me but a teacher just made the insinuation that I was a whore. Like that seriously didn't just happen did it? Somewhere in the state of utter bewilderment I heard someone laugh and another person scoff. While I gaped at the petite, copper haired woman she gave me a innocent smile. She looked like such a nice woman right now, you'd never know what just happened.

My flabbergasted frame of mind melted away but before I could answer the bell ran. I think I fell right in to her trap. I say this because her innocent smile curled evilly.

"I'd hurry or you might be late" that was all she said, then began to walk away. Suddenly, Ben began to burst out laughing. He was doubled over his longish dark hair falling over his knees.

"Dude...she...she really h...h-hates you," He said puffing out laughs. No longer stunned from Mrs. Masen not so secret insult I felt that familiar tingle. It was a weight that sat on my chest. My fist balled and I could feel my cheeks warm. Moving my body so I am fully facing him I glared daggers at him. My anger out weighed my mechanism of counting to ten.

"I'd kick your ass Benny Boy but I have to pick on people my own size," I hissed venomously. The suffocation feeling of anger lessened a bit but was still there. Jess and Mike were laughing while Tanya tried not to be amused. Ben scowled but I just flipped him off. He shouldn't have laughed at me. Taking Tyler's hand, I pulled him along to the gym entrance. He had weight training right now. I was gym entrance. In essence, I was really just walking him to class. My class was a little farther down.

"Don't be pissed, beautiful," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. My arms instinctively crossed over my chest. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tyler looking at my breasts, now pushed up a bit. I was a little too pissed to care.

"Riddle me this, how the hell should I act when a teacher alludes that I'm a moll?" I turned on him shouting. A bunch of freshmen and varsity football players walked by and gawked. Once again too pissed to care. Tyler being very smart put his hands up, but he looked confused. I could figure out if he was confused about why I was anger or what the world moll meant. Either way, I stopped myself from being annoyed over something stupid. Relaxing my stance I backed off him, he reciprocated and put his hands down. Taking a cautionary step toward me Tyler raised his hand and brushed away a few stray strains from my face. I took a deep breath and silently counted to ten. As I reached five warning bell rang.

"Okay beautiful, just calm down. I have to head in but we'll talk about that bitch and what a moll is," My irritation build as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. He could be remarkably dim. But so sweet that I didn't have the urge to slap him. I nodded, "yeah?"

"Yeah," I agreed. He smiled and planted a kiss on my lips and walked off. Huffing out the rest of my irritation, I walked to the office.

My first class of the day was being a teacher's assistant for the first year dance class. It was a cake walk basically. All my obligations consisted of getting Ms. Valentine's mail from her mail box, check for any copies or deliveries and help out with grading (which was far and few between.) I didn't even have to really dance. It was the perfect start to my day. A real capital way to start my week. And it was first rat today because I had a history test today that was gonna kick my ass.

The teachers' mailroom was quiet. most of the teachers had classes right now. Those that didn't were in prep. Or secretly bumming it at home. The room was like any other school room. The newly linoleum floor gleamed in the light of the fluorescent. There were cheap white tables that had seen better days with blotches of pen ink and multiple coffee rings. The only noise in the room was the breathing of the water cooler in the corner which ever so often would sound with airbubbles moving through the water. On the very back wall were rows upon rows of little cubby holes that they dubbed mailboxes. At the very end of them right over Zimmerman was Valentine. Inside a CD, a plethora of different teacher papers and a order receipt.

Reading the slip I found I had to go to the receptionist's desk. Mrs. Cope had been the school receptionist since...well I'm convinced since the dawn of time. Rationally though, I know she's been here since my parents were freshmen.

In her wonted place, Mrs. Cope was typing furiously at the computer. her uber curly hair up in a messy bun with various writing utensils stitching out of it. The faded ginger swirls in the process of greying fro her years of service. Perplexed blue eyes looked through thick amber rimmed bifocals that sat primly on her nose. The chain on her glasses was strung of crystals, glass beads, and gem stones. Each charm represented on different necklaces around her neck. When my heels could be heard outside office, she looked up at me with a beaming smile.

"Hello there, Isabella," she said with a big smile. Even though the woman was scatter brained, almost elderly and dressed like a witch as a rule when was the most pleasant natured member of the staff at Battlefield High. Probably in the whole city of Fredericksburg.

"Morning, Mrs. Cope," I said walking onto the thin office carpet to her deck. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh just wonderful, it's so beautiful out today," I fought the heckles that threaten to rise. Looking out the front office's large plate glass window, I saw the rain had picked up again. There was nothing beautiful about it. It was cold, wet and just...gross. Turning my attention to her I rose a inquisitorial brow. "Don't look so skeptical. The rain is beautiful. Mother earth is renewing her realm with the life giving water," That statement received a crazy look. I wanted to let her know that it was nearly autumn and I was pretty sure mother nature was killing some of her realm. But hey whatever tickles her fancy.

"If you say so," I conceded. She simply continued to smile a knowing smile and said, "perspective dear child. It can change that world." The little woman had been telling me this since I started here three years ago. Not yet has it made sense. Shaking my head I got back to the real reason I was here.

"A package for Ms. Valentine should be here," the request set the older woman into a twittering motion. Flitting about behind the desk for the key, she went further back into the store room. She was singing and talking to herself as she audibly rummaged. I finished off my tea sighing as it warmed me up. Savoring the last few sips, I tossed it in the trash can. That was really nice of Eric to get me that. I'll have to remember to go something for him. After a bit she brought a large UPS box out to me and a clip board. I looked over the number and copied it on the board before signing my name.

"What do you think it is?" She asked conspiringly. Shaking my head smiling humorously I answered, "probably something boring."

"Never know, maybe its something exciting like shoes or music."

"Or more order books, I'll have to file."

"You must be more open minded Isabella. Surprises happen every day."

"If you say so."

"And I do," She countered. I smiled at her and picked up the box. Balancing the awkwardly large box I had to rearrange it in my arms. It wasn't super heavy just packed full. "Oh dear there was something I was supposed to give you." I turned back to her jostling the papers a bit, not wanting to drop anything. As her per usual flitted about the desk looking something. The desk covered in papers and personal effects mas making it difficult to find this particular item. Excitedly, she squeal like a tween girl. "I found it!" I was happy for her but obviously not for the same reason. What she had found was not something that needed to be in my possession. I don't think I have much need for a blue yo-yo. Hell, I didn't even know they still made them. She was apparently was quite good at it. See scatter brained.

"Um...Mrs. Cope?" What do you tell a grown woman with a yo-yo? Hey chick where is my thing? Please stop walking the dog? There wasn't much I could say to her in this moment. Her attention snapped away from the twirling plastic while it still whirled around on its string. As her blue eyes shifted up to me they stayed in their natural state of confusion before a blink snapped realization back into them.

"Right!" She shouted causing me to jump a bit. She looked around a bit but didn't find anything. This known bit that she wasn't going to find it she snapped her fingers. "How about when I find it I'll have someone send it to you?" I nodded though secretly thinking this was an excuse to let her play. Walking backwards I pushed the handle of the door with my butt.

"Bye Mrs. Cope,"

"See you later, Isabella."

"And five, six, seven, eight!" The danceroom was right off the main gym in a room with large plate glass window allowing us to be seen by the gym. On the adjacent wall was a long wall length mirror with a ballet bar. There were several Dance I girls on the bar stretching while another group of them were practicing turns. Walking in I gained the attenion of Maggie and her little friend Heidi. Maggie's little red curls bounced and she pirouette gracefully. She didn't miss a beat as she waved to me. Heidi, being not as skilled, waved but stumbled a bit Then she promptly fell over. Maggie rushed to help before anyone could laugh. The sound of flesh hitting the floor did not go unnoticed. Catching the ear of the young teacher, Ms. Valentine turned around to see what was the matter. Her eyes took a gander at the two girls piror to facing me.

"Finally! where were you Hell's Bells?" I gestured to the boxes in my hand as if it were obvious. Because I'm pretty sure it was. "Well, put it on my desk. I'll get to it later," I nodded and strolled into the office. "Okay Mini and Bambi let's try that again." Ms. Valentine had a predisposition for nicknames. If there was a trait about you, she had a nickname for it. Take for instance Victoria Hunter got her name, 'Victory'. This was partly due to the diffinition of her name but the name stuck on behalf of her many championship titles. Sadly, there is a dark side. Victoria's little sister, Maggie, gained the name 'Mini', meaning she was the mini-me of Victoria. Some of us felt that would make her feel bad. Our worries were not unfounded. It did bother her, immensely so. She was so ticked off by it she quit dance team. Only to come back after gym and ROTC didn't work out. She is still unhappy about the name but it's hard to change once it sticks. I can attest to that.

Sitting the box at the desk and the CD and papers on top I went to the dance dressing room. I went over to my locker. The door was decorated with cards and well wishes from my birthday a week ago. I wanted to take them down but they did brighten my day. Putting in my combination I opened it up placing my umbrella inside. The inner door was paved in all of my personal articals. Pictures of Jess and I at the beach this summer. Victoria, Maggie and I in a photobooth on a dance trip in Junior high. A picture of our set from last year at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Up at the top was an Vintage mirror stuck to the door with a hot glue gun. I looked over my appearence double checking every thing. My lips were still a bit glossly but somewhere in the weight room I knew Tyler was being ragged on for having glittery lips. That isn't my fault. I dropped my huge purse into the locker. Having dance did make it a bit awkward when it came to dance clothes. I had to carry dance shoes, toe undies, unitard, leg warmers, and shrug. It was a lot of clothes that went along with my huge binder, comestics and hair things. There was alot going on in this bag. Taking out my binder I shut the door of my locker and went over to the desk.

Lucky for me there was nothing there for me to do. Taking my place in the chair I pulled out my history notes. American history was kicking my ass. I didn't pass the AP exam to enter the class and now in Honors I was barely pulling off a C. A C that was only happening with help and extra credit. For the record it isn't even a high C. It's almost a C-. Benjamin, the student teacher was worried about me keeping up. I was awesome at Geography and World History but on our shores I had no idea. I only knew about the Revolutionary War and the World Wars and bits of the Industrial Era. Okay, I really only knew it from a European point of few. But that is the same thing right? Evidently, not. There was a little more to it then that. Hell, it was only September and all I knew about was that Pochanotas didn't really fall in love with John Smith. That was a bummer I must say.

Today, I have test on the first settlers. I didn't know most of them besides Plymouth and Jamestown. Let me tell you that sure as shit is not enough. With a heavy sigh blowing my bangs up, I read over my very confusing notes. Mr. Malone wasn't exactly the best note taker which affected the notes he gave. They sucked and often...no, scartch that, they were never helpful. Like ever! But don't tell him that because he'll deny it. "That's your duty as a student to take control of your own education. You cannot blame me for your lack of effort," he would lament. Denial, dear sir, is not just a river in Egypt. So with my teacher's pompous attitude and my total incompetence with anything that happened in the borders of the U.S, I was screw. Royally and totally screwed.

The period flew by filled with names, dates and places. My brain was quite literally stuffed by the time the bell rang. I put away my mulitude of notes and walked to the history hall. It sorta felt like walking the green mile. Every step closer to the end. As I reached Mr. Malone's door to his barren walled class I cringed. I loathed this class ad I knew with time I would grow to despise the teacher as well. Standing at the door like Tartarus welcoming the sinner to hell, the balding, unhappy educator stood glumly. His full cheeks rosey and creased from years of frowning and killing the dreams of passing for hopeful students. "Good morning, Miss Swan. I trust you are prepared," ...to fail, he seemed to add silently.

"As I'll ever be," I said certain I wasn't. He nodded probably able to smell the failure in the air. I went to the back of the room to were my seat resided. Tiffay, one of the many grade obessed honor students, was talking to herself. She seemed to be shaking as her knees bounced in antcipation. Taking my seat I saw a mousey brown haired girl fiddling with her glasses going over flash cards. The kid sitting on the left side of me was shaggy black hair and a baby face. Yeah I'm absolutely certain he was praying. These events surrounding me translated that my happy ass was failing this test. Great...

The warning bell ran as a few more students ran in. Trust me when I say that when you are late to this class the consequences make the Inquisition seem tame. "I'd hurry Mister Normans," Mr. Malone drawled monotonly. "I wouldn't want to have to fail you."

The hell you wouldn't, I though. This coming from the man who holds the record for the most students held back. Last checked in his twelve years as a teacher there have been fourteen. Like seriously that should be telling the principal something. A man came sauntering in with thick army surplus boots stomping agains the linoleum floor. He took his jolly ole time getting to his seat. Even in the way he walked one could tell he was an egotistical bastard. If his cocky smirk wasn't any indication then the way that he over his ass over his chair until the bell rang was a dead give away. Mr. Normans was an asshole, plain and simple. But I have to give it to him though he was my hero right now for pissing off Mr. Malone.

"Now class," the rotund man began, picking up the stack of tests. "Today we have a test on the first settlers of America. You'll have forty five minutes. there are a hundred questions all multiple choic and one short answer. I caution you to use your time wisely." I hope he knows that that isn't even a minute a question. But he knew that as he had the front row pass back the test, I swear he wiggled in excitement. "Do not turn your test over until I give the word." Translation: wait ten minutes so you can only have thirty-five minutes to take the test. My row finally got the packet and it was face down with the short answer facing up.

Explain how the exploration and settlement of America effected the ecolofy, environment and the way we view this land today. Elucidate with detail your response in complete sentences. Grammar and spelling will be graded. What the fuck kind of question is that? Oh I'm so bonded.

"Does everyone have a packet and answer sheet?" He didn't wait for an answer, "begin." Flipping the packet over I began the test. This was our first test of the year. Each question was strangely worded. For some of them I wasn't even sure what he was asking for. I wanted to raise my hand and ask for clarification. I distinctively knew I couldn't. Asking for help during any tye of examination was deeply frowned upon. "How will I know if you are understanding the material if I help you?" the demon had once remarked. My aptitude for this subject be dammed, this man was a bad teacher.

After ten minutes of getting to where I heard the door open. In dire need of some sort of distraction I looked up at the entering person. It was one of the office aids with a note. Knowing full well it wasn't for me, I prayed it was. There was a down side to this. Should I leav, I couldn't make up the test. The only available time was after school. I would not be able to because I had a seventh period class. And Mr. Malone wasn't going to show up early in the morning. Remember those teachers I said bum it int the morning because they don't have a class? This man was the leader of the pack.

Mr. Malone took the note nodding, "after class." He better hope that it wasn't an emergency. The clock on the wall caught my eye and I saw time was quickly running out. I returned to my test. Match the detail with the sttlement: A) Jamestown, B) Plymouth, C) Roanoke, D) None of the Above. Wait...what the hell is Roanoke? I'm screwed. I knew four answers, Bradfor, pilgrimes-Plymouth, John Smith, Pocahontas-Jamestown Well that is four out of a hundred. No one can say I didn't try. However they can say I failed though.

The door opened again and the aid came back in and spoke in hushed tones. Mr. Malone repeated sternly "after class". The aid looked scared but held out saying something more. "I said after class, can you not see they are in the middle of a test!" The entire class was now paying attention. The aid nodded and made a hasty retreat. Wise decision. Malone-1, Aid-0. "Imbecile,"the elder man grumbled, then looked up at his class. "You only have fifteen minutes," nothing else needed to be said. All the heads once watching return to their tests simultaneous. Five minutes went by and I was no closer to finishing. I had fifty more questions to go. That's five questions per minute. In a word, impossible.

As if she hadn't had enough the door opened again. But this time the awkward and albeit foolishly brave aid did not enter. In her stead was Mrs. Cope, her perplexed look replaced with one of irritation. "Isabella," I looked up at her with wide questioning eyes, "come with me."

"She is taking a test and-"

"Save the high and mighty attitude for you wife, Fred," there was a hum of snickers and giggles at this. Mr. Normans, on the other hand, guffawed obnoxiously. "You know the rules regarding summons. Let's go Isabella," I had yet to move. As much as I wanted to I couldn't really afford to miss this test. But the look on the elder woman's face told me now was not the time for second guesses. I packed up my binder, picking up my test and walked to the front of the class. Before I could even inquire about my test the portly man sneered, "you can finish after school."

"I have a seventh-"

"That sounds like a personal dilemma, Miss Swan. I assume you can deal with it." I went to open my mouth and tell him off but a soft wrinkld hand grabbed my wrist. Said wrist was connected to a hand that was raised and pointed at the frickin' anti-chirst. I took a deep breath and turned to Mrs. Cope allowing her to lead me out. This wouldn't be the first time she save me from detenion. To anyone else who knew me, would agree it wouldn't be the last.

"Ugh that man," my savior dismissed. she wordlessly took me through the halls toward the conselors lobby. I wasn't calm enough to speak so I didn't question as she lead me to Mrs. Cruz's office. Gesturing toward the door, I walked in as she told me, "make sure you tell her about the test." Then she left. I guess this was what she was supposed to give to me. I don't think I'd ever be so happy about her timing. Not only did I not have to take the test, I got to go to a new class. Hell with her timing I didn't have to go to any major classes today. Maybe this was really good karma. Thank you Eric. He's getting a gift card to Starbuck for this.


	3. Chapter Two: Preconceived Notions

**A/N: Hello new or returning readers. It is another Wednesday and I give you another chapter. A note though, this is the last of my prewritten chapters so if you have a idea I would be more the excited to incorporate it if possible. Message me or leave a review and I'll see what I can do. Also I know that there is grammar and spelling mistakes. I honestly do try to catch them but if one had fallen through the cracks and it bothers you till no end PM me and I'll go back and edit it. As always if you have a chance I would love to hear how you liked it or any constructive criticism leave me a review. And my love to those who did review PsychoVampireFreak and TrueSkye. They really made my day thank you so much. And to TrueSkye I didn't mean to scare you! :) And you'll be happy to know Jasper is making his appearance.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Preconceived Notions**_

As I ran through my new schedule, I went to my classes in order getting each teacher to sig off on it. Compared to my old schedule this wasn't all that great but today it was awesome. Looking over my old schedule I rechecked my classes.

1st. T.A. Dance- Ms. Valentine

2nd. Honors American History- Mr. Malone

3rd. AP Lang and Comp- Mr. Berty

4th. Honors Chemistry- Mr. Banner

Lunch

5th. Algerbra II - Mr. Varner

6th. Dance III - Ms. Valentine

7th. Dance V - Ms. Valentine

Silently, I said goodbye to my classes. More importantly I said goodbye to my easy morning. From here on out I had to actually think in the morning. And Mr. Varner was not a patient man. Unlike Mr. 'that's a personal dilemma' Malone, Mr. Varner has a bit of problem with names and assigned homework on how the class behaved. Lucky me had his worst class. Hopefully first period was better. After making my rounds to my new first and second period classes I walked passed the front office. "Isabella!" My favorite receptionist called. I stilled and stuck my head in.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh hush you," she chidded as I approached her desk. As soon as I was in reach she took my schedule.

"Hey!" I protested but was promptly ignored. She looked over it ever so often adding commentary.

1st. Algerbra II - Mr. Varner, "that's be fun," she mumbled sarcastically.

2nd Honors Chemistry - Mr. Cope, "oh Artie will be happy to have you," like his wife Mr. Cope had been working here since the dawn of time. He was kindly older gentleman, always had a smile and a joke, that most of the time weren't cheesey. When I was little, though, he would always to the trick that would pull money out of my ears. I remember calling him out on it saying it was faking. When he pulled a twenty out of my pony tail my qualms were silenced.

His doting wife assured me, he was a superb teacher. Very smart and he often did experiments that were fun and entertaining. At one time he was a grade school teacher. 'There were a lot less elements of the periodic table back then," she joked, noting but love in her eyes. The only reason he became high school teacher to be closer to his wife. It was to much of a commute. Allegedly, he never lost is inner 'Bill Nye'. So every lesson was spiced with touch of the quirky science guy. As Mrs. Cope gushed I became decidedly more enthusiastic about class. Anything was better then 'overly scientific' Mr. Banner.

3rd AP Lang and Comp - Mr. Berty "he's okay, I guess."

4th Progressive American History - Mr. Amun, "he must be the new teacher," when I saw what she was talking about, I didn't know either. I had never heard of a Mr. Amun. I was also a bit worried why my history class was in the science hall.

Lunch, funny she didn't comment on that.

5th T.A Dance - Ms. Valentine "aww," she whinned, "I won't see you in the morning anymore." I snorted a laugh. She just now figured that out?

"I'll make it a point to see you before my sixith period dance class." She glare playfully at me.

"You better Missy. I know where you live," she emphasiized that point by wagging her finger at me. I smirked and shook my head at her.

"It couldn't be the fact your my neighbor, could it?" She shook her head no. "Oh of course not," talking with the eccentric woman made time fly. Before I knew it the bell was ringing. I just wasn't sure for which class.

"What period is it?" The ginger haired woman started a bit before taking a grander at the solar flower clock. Her face lit up and turned back to me.

"Fourth," she seemed to sit back a bit. I had noticed this position before. Her back bowed, head down and her hands claspped on her lap while her thumbs twiddled about. The elder woman had turned into a little child with just a change of posture. I smiled unable to be irate with her. Plus as much as I liked English, skipping class is always fun. Taking back my schedule I looked at my fourth period.

"Guess I'm off to history...again."

"Have fun dear, tell me if this Mr. Amun is hot" I giggled wrinkling my nose at her.

"Shame, what would Arthur say?" I teased walking out of the office.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" She called down the hall. I simply laughed and keep walking, "right Isabella?"

"Ah, Isabella, you made it," Benjamin said gesturing into the classroom. It had taken me forever to find this room. The science hall was oddly shaped because at one time it used to be the entire high school. Now, however, it was extremely long and poorly numbered hall. So me looking for room 325 took an astronomical amount of time to find it. It would have been simple if the halls were categorically correct. Battifield high decided to make it difficult. Example: when the hall says 321-340 it really means 319-323, 327-333 and 337-350. And you will never guess where my new history room is. I found it between rooms 313b and 320a. Crazy right? And imagine my surprise when I got there that not only had a taken biology in the once windowless room but I knew the teacher.

"Hey Benjamin" I said uncertain. I looked back out in the hallway. Was I in the right room?

"Don't worry, you're in the right class. This is my solo class," he gestured to the other students in the room beaming with pride. I nodded still not to sure about this. If anything it was a bit awkward. "Come on it," stepping all the way into the room. Sure enough there were students sitting at...lab tables? "Class we have a new student, this is Isabella" It felt like kindergarten all over again. I looked at the group of people and lifted my hand in a slight wave. They might be the people I'll graduate with but I didn't know any of them. Not one.

"Well Isabella, you can take a sit in the back near Jasper. You two will be partners in this class," I followed his tan hand to the back. There was only one seat back there. Simple enough. My heels clicked on the floor as I walked to the table. The seat by window was taken so I took the aisle chair. Pulling back the chair I saw that a backpack was there.

"Pardon me," a deep gravelly voice drawled. My eyes shifted up at the speaker has his large pale hand removed his haversack. The face I came into contact with was one I never wished to see again. I nodded wordlessly taking the seat. Brushing the hair onto my left shoulder I shielded my face from him.

"Alright class we just started the colonies. Don't worry Isabella we're not a head of your last class by much." Benjamin explained smiling at me. Was he the reason I was transferred? "Jasper can fill you in on anything. You don't mind do you Jasper?"

"Not at all, sir," he drawled. It wasn't the first time I had heard a southern accent but never one that thick. Yet, his response was intelligible and Benjamin smiled and began class. I took out my binder flipping to my history section. Happily, I started new notes. Benjamin created power points to help with what was said. As he went on a tangent about what life was like on the settlements, I felt eyes on my skin. Brushing my hair behind my ear, I noticed his steely brown eyes staring at me. I turned and glared at him mouthing 'what?'. He shook his head and looked forward again. Rolling my eyes I tuned back to my notes. Benjamin was answering questions, so I doodled in the margins of the page.

Once again I felt eyes on my. I took a deep breath through my nose. In the middle of my chest sat something and the more he watched me the heavier and more pronounced it became. After what felt like forever my chest had overflowed into that warm feeling. This guy was so infuriating. Setting back against the chair I crossed my arms over my chest. I could see him better now. He is blonde hair cut short like all the army boys. What I'm starting to believe is his usual look, his lips were pulled into a grim line and his eyes fixed into a permanent glower. The man's skin was deathly pale and numerous scars permeated his features. One particular scar traced the right side of his face to the corner of his lip. The abrasion rose slightly pulling his lips into a scowl. He continued to watch me all through class. The light brown irises didn't just look at me but through me, making me self conscious. With every blink I could feel them reach deeper into me. I was nervous that if he analyzed me any further he would know my dark side.

Squirming, I sat up leaning my elbows onto the table. The bell rang finally and I stood up collecting my things. As she had the whole class he still stared. Everyone else in the class was clearing out of the class when I finally confronted him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I seethed. He stood up putting the strap of his haversack over his head and smirked.

"If I have nothing nice to say, I shouldn't say nothing at all," he replied before walking around me out of the door. Standing there staring after him I felt chastened and pissed. I huffed and exited to the classroom heading to lunch.

"If it isn't my favorite customer,"the rugged cadet asked as he leaned over the counter. My usual place to buy lunch was the snack bar. It appeared much more...digestible the the food in the cafeteria, probably a safer bet too. The service, on other hand, left much to be desired. Last year and the year before a girl and a very geeky guy had run it. I'm not sure what unwanted lottery I won but my new cashier was a good looking as he was annoying. Which was very.

"Hello Grunt," I sighed agitatedly, "I'll have-"

"I know a roast beef sandwich and bake potato chips. When are you going to have my phone number?" He groaned. Got a hand it to him, he was pretty hot. In a wild ass country boy sort of way. He had longish dark brown hair and a beard growing from his five o'clock shadow. I gave him as once over as he leaned forward. From what his sleeves allowed I could see his arms were strong. They weren't very built, not my type.

Copying his stance I leaned over the counter. My lips mire inches to his ear I whispered softly, "just get me my food, grunt." True to from the little army brat grunted as I pulled away handing him my money. He looked sorta flushed as he walked back and got my order. Handing me my sandwich and chips, he shook his head.

"You'll be the death of me, woman,"

"Aww don't get my hopes up," I smirked at him and walked back to my table. On the edge of the lunchroom near the windows sat our usual set. Tanya and Ben were sitting, back to the window. His thick arm wrapped around her shoulders, her slouching to accommodate. Facing them, Victoria sat facing the window while little Maggie sat next to her with her knees under her chin. They were talking about something Maggie virtually vibrating in excitement. Mike had his arm around Jess, his hand feeling up her side under her shirt. The girl looking permanently out of place wasJane. She wore her cheer team sweater, fresh with a new all-american patch. Nibbling on her salad, she was listening to Afton and Chelsea argue. She didn't talk much, just watched always looking slightly uncomfortable. Tyler was sitting at the table too. Soothing his discomfort was Demetri and Alec. They were both on the football team and to my surprise had this lunch hour.

"Hey Isabella," Maggie called as she caught sight of me. I smiled and ruffled her hair as I walked passed to my seat next to Tyler. She playfully scowled at me fixing her curls. Sitting down in my chair a large arm came around me waist pulling the chair closer to him. I smiled and leaned over resting the left side of my body against him.

"Feeling better, babe?" He asked against my ear. When I thought about it I was feeling better. A lot calmer, well until ten minutes ago.

"A little," I replied.

"Yeah, don't worry about Masen, she's a bitch," Tanya assured me. Rolling my eyes, I started on my sandwich.

"I heard she's so pissy cause he husband's cheating on her," leave it to Jessica to know that.

"Who the hell would fuck a piano tuner?" Demetri sneered. He has a fair point. Mr. Masen wasn't exactly a catch. Not that his wife was the pick of the pack but that is another conversation entirely. He was a mousey man with a bit of stutter and a nervous twitch. I put my money on the Mrs. for causing it.

"A objectophile with a perchance for forniphilia and human pianos or a discophile with an affinity for piano music." Every head at the table whipped around to stare at Afton. He simply just shrugged as if it was common knowledge.

"Objectophile?" Chelsea asked. Her nickname might be Angel but dating Afton does make one curious. Definitely curious.

"Someone who has a sexual attraction or fascination with an object rather then a person," her boyfriend explained. She looked at him wide eyed.

"How does that-"

"I would rather not discuss the kinky sexual escapades of twitchy Masen," I cut them off.

"Afraid they'll beat out yours, hellcat?" Victoria smirked. I rolled my eyes playfully. My disposition soon changed when I heard Tyler mumble 'yeah right'. I turned and glared at him.

"What?" I elbowed him giving the 'you know what' look. He rubbed his side looking chastened. As if trying to make up, he kissed my temple gently. I moved away from him whilst placing chips into my sandwich. The heat of his breath washed over my neck as he sighed. His hand stroked my shoulder softly. Squishing the chips in my sandwich, I took a bite enjoying the crunch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jess scoff at my lunch. Dusting off the edge of my lips I raised a brow at her. She shrugged her shoulders and began to suck down her shake. Not that she was thrilled about the protein flavored substance. Hater. I stared her down until she looked else where.

"Are you coming back to Ms. Anthedora's?" Maggie asked over her carton of fried rice.

"No," was my answer. "There is no way in hell I'm going back there."

"She misses you. She calls you the best contemporary dancer we've ever had," Victoria smirked. I rolled my eyes. Of course the woman who made my life hell would say that. I'm equivocally certain she's bi polar. A shared look between us, they got their answer. Until Hades has a snow day my ass is going no where near that studio.

"Wish you'd reconsider," Maggie sigh trying to give me her puppy dog eyes. I wasn't buying it.

"Not on her life," was my final answer.

"Oooo...look who's staring at you, Isabella," Jessica sang. I surveyed the area, not seeing anyone. Tyler's arms tightened around me and I heard Maggie's high little gasp. I followed her line of sight over to a table filled with guys. They were horsing around with French first throwing them at each other. There was a guy laughing loudly and a girl going through several bags before she yelled. "Whiskey Tango Foxtrot! Where is it?" A younger boy looked scared out of his mind while an older boy looked like he was sleeping. But none of them mattered. The person Jess was referring to was the same scarred man who was staring at me not twenty minutes before. His intense eyes weren't 'come hither' or 'looking good'. This look was like daggers. The saying 'if looks could kill' came to mind. If I had to chose I would much prefer the looks in class. At least those looks didn't make me feel threatened. Better yet, this look made me feel like I was in trouble. Without any effort on my part I felt my body mimicking the position that I had watched Mrs. Cope use.

"Why is he staring at you?" Tyler bristled.

"I don't know..." I trailed, my back bowed even more and looked to the floor. Suddenly I took note of my posture. What the fuck was I doing? Sitting back up straight, I looked at Jasper. I didn't do anything to feel bad about. Even if I did it was none of his concern. "We are partners in history." I reported looking around the table. Nosy as ever, each of them was having a look see at my stalker. "He doesn't like me."

"Why?" Mike asked. If I wasn't mistaken he sounded sort of pissed too.

"Is he mad about..." Maggie trailed before she glanced back at me, whispering "well, you know?" The memory of our first encounter made me all the more irked.

_Not even a week ago I had made the acquaintance of one Jasper Whitlock. Last Wednesday after seventh period I stayed behind to finish some of Ms. Valentine's work. As Dance Council secretary I get fun job of filing paperwork. Yippee! Going through name by name I went about putting each students new year packet away. I was up to my ears in packets that hadn't been done correctly. With each empty medical form, unsigned parental consent form, and blank Charms information paper my irritation rose. How hard was it to put your name and age on a line? Seriously come on._

_As I put to the side another unfinished packet I heard crying. I stopped moving a sufficient amount of time to listen for it again. Sure enough the small sob rang out again. I stood up from the mountain of papers and made my way to the dressing room. Some of the locker doors were open showcasing the decorations on the doors. Several duffles and dance shoes were scattered all over the floor from seventh period. A particular pair of pink Converses that took my attention. This being due to that fact they were still moving. I walked over to the wiggling pink and white shoes. The sniffling grew louder as I grew closer. Soon I stood in front of a mop of fiery red hair. I kneeled down and was met with the blotchy equally red face of Maggie._

_"What are you doing here? Why are you crying?" I lift her chin and looked into her eyes. Whipping some of the tears from her face I tried to get her to calm down best I could. I wasn't the 'shoulder to cry on' kind but I had know Maggie since she was in diapers. I had to do something. After few choked cries she relaxed. Though tears continued to fall she was calm enough to speak. Kinda._

_"I went to try out for the drill team," she panted before hiccuping. "And they were yelling and the Major said I won't be good at anything b-but dancing. Then that I wasn't g-g...good at that since they kicked me out but..." This set her into a new fit of crying. The irritation that I got from filing rolled over to this dumb ass ROTC military wanna be. Who they hell does he think he is? He made Maggie cry. The girl was in a permanent state of bliss. How the fuck do you bring her down? I have the right to give him a piece of my mind. You know what..._

_Standing up from Maggie I grabbed her arm. she stumbled along behind me as I stormed out of the dance room. When we reached the gym doors Maggie stopped sobbing, allowing her to speak. "Where are we going?"_

_"To straighten out the troops," was all I said dragging her to where I know the JROTC room is. All the way Maggie begged me not to say anything. My hand gripped the door when she tried pulling me away._

_"Please don't do this," with ease I pulled away._

_"Maggie," I seethed softly visibly frightening her. "Did that asshole make you cry?" She seemed to hesitate before nodding, tears still in her eyes. Getting my answer I yanked the door open walking in. There was a group of guys sitting around on desk, laughing. When the door slammed shut behind me I caught the attention of the lot of them. "Which one of you is Major Douchebag?"_

_The guy that usually runs the snack bar snickers before point to the far side of the room. Standing there as is he owned God's green earth was 'The Major'. He stood holding a black rifle over his shoulder. I stalked up to him and let out all the anger I had._

_"So you're Mister high and mighty?" I sneered crossing my arms over my chest. He leaned against the desk copying my stance._

_"Yes ma'am," his cavalier attitude was beginning to piss me off._

_"Then tell me who the hell died and made you king of everything?" He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him short. "I don't know where the fuck you get off but making a girl cry makes you a pansy ass if ever I saw one." His face hardened incredibly quick. "You might never have heard this but if you have nothing nice to say, then do your dumb ass a favor and don't say shit!" In some twisted therapeutic way I did feel better._

_"Is there anything else?"_

_"Yeah, see that girl out there," I nodded toward the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a whip of red hair move out of sight. I rolled my eyes at her before returning to the Major. "I better hear that you gave her an apology. And none of that sissy shit, I mean a right and proper apology she deserves! Do I make myself clear Major?"_

_His features remained fixed in an expression that didn't convey anything. He gave me a stiff nod. To me that was fine but my mouth didn't agree._

_"I can't hear you Major. Or are you much of a wuss to give me your word?" I could hear his teeth grind as he clenched his jaw. He was silent for a while. The silence gave my words flight once more, "I'm waiting."_

_"Yes ma'am,"_

_"Now that's better," I cooed patronizingly. I stared him down before turning my back and walking out of the room. Maggie was waiting outside of the door gazing upon me in awe._

_"I can't believe you did that," she whispered. I once again rolled my eyes at the girl. The red head was acting as if I stole fire from the gods. Honestly, that man was no one important._

_"I'm not gonna let a man talk to you like that. And neither should you," she nodded and we walked back to the dance room._

_The next day Maggie told me he did apologise to her. But today seemed to be some sort of karma. Screw Eric this was bad karma. He isn't getting that gift card. As the Major glared at me I wanted to flip him off. It probably wasn't a good idea. He was already angry at me, let's not had salt to the wound. In essence he did deserve it. No man makes a woman cry. Well unless you are Scarlett O'Hara. If a man made that girl cry more often Gone with the Wind wouldn't have been four hours long._

"No, Maggie. I don't think he is still angry," I assured her. She calmed. But if I were being truthful I would have told her the truth. If I were him I would still be mad. Looking at him now, I can confirm that he is still angry, for sure.

"Isn't that the convict the Whitlock's adopted?" For once I actually paid attention to the gossip spewing from Jess' mouth.

"Convict?" I questioned.

"Yeah Bella everyone knows," Alec teased. I glared at him before correct him.

"My name is Isabella and no I didn't know. Care to explain?" My tone was perhaps a little to harsh but I got my point across.

"In freshmen year, Daniel Hale moved here. I heard he had to change his name to Jasper cause he is running away from the police."

"If he was adopted the police know where he is," Ben told Jessica plainly. Jess payed him no mind and continued with her story.

"When he was ten he killed both of his parents," a gasp around the table was even share by me. At this moment I was thinking pissing him off was probably not a good idea Maggie seemed to share the sentiment.

"He killed them?" The little red haired gasped loudly. Victoria covered her mouth looking around. A few other tables were looking at us. Jasper still staring didn't take note of her outburst.

"Yeah, he like bludgeoned them to death with a baseball bat or something. They were still sleeping," Jess added as if it were some scary story.

"How did you know this?" I asked trying be calm. My words weren't shaky but my body started to. I leaned into Tyler trying to shield myself from the everlasting stare from the other side of the room.

"I heard it from my mom," she shrugged. She freaking shrugged! as if it was no big deal. I cussed out a deranged killer not even a week ago. I could be on some creepy ass hit list and she is shrugging as if It is no bit deal. What's gonna happen is she is going to pussy foot around and I'm gonna end up dead. Game fucking over. Good night, the big dirt nap, the eternal sleep. Great...

"So your mom is an authority on this?" said a rather irate Tyler. Not that I could be sure what he was annoyed with. Secretly I like to think he was protecting my honor. In reality, he didn't care for gossip. With his distaste of gossip followed his distaste of Jess.

"She heard it from, Mrs. Mallory who heard it from Mrs. Malone who got it from Mrs. Cruz when a social worker checked up on him." I rolled my eyes. Out of that long story I still wasn't sure if it was the truth. Was I the only one who thought that murder was nothing to play around with? I'm gonna end up dead fucking around with her.

"So is he or isn't he a murder?" I asked curtly. My clipped tone did not go unnoticed.

"Oh he definitely is," Jess said. I'm sure all the color drain from my face. A cold clammy sensation ran through my body. This realization of this hit me like cold water. This was like going up to the Texas Chainsaw Massacre House and asking for a dinner invite

"He doesn't seem so tough," Newt said like the stupid asshole he was.

"Neither did Ted Bundy," I mumbled.

"Ted Bundy?" Alec asked. Giving him the 'are you serious' look, I found he really didn't know who Ted Bundy was. Typical.

"He killed an assortment of women that resembled his ex-girlfriend," I said as if it were obvious. Apparently not. This statement brought about a row of wide eyes. Well, all with the exception of Jane, she seemed unfazed by this and continued to eat her food. Contrary to the little blonde's quiescent air, Maggie freaked the fuck out.

"What!" She shouted before Victoria could stop it. Pushing her sisters pale arms away she continued to yell, "he's gonna kill you! Then he is gonna off me and Victoria and then Jessica!" The rowdiness of the table filled with ROTC boys settled to listen in.

"Maggie, shut the hell up," I warned.

"Yeah don't give him ideas," spoke Chelsea who seemed about ready to piss herself as well.

"Why would he kill me?" Our resident gossiped said. She had the nerve to seem personally affronted.

"Cause you and Isabella have the same color hair," Demetri smirked. That sick mother fucker.

"No she dyes hers," everyone looked over at me.

"Do you?" Ben asked. I felt my hair move on my right side. The hand touching my hair got slapped. My new victim was Alec and he cradled his hand to his chest.

"Don't fucking touch my hair," he nodded like a chastened child. Everyone at the table was waiting for an answer, they weren't getting one.

"So anyway, if anyone is dying at this table it's Jess,"

"Why am I going first,"

"Rule of horror movies," Ben started then held up his fingers to count down. "Whores, go first," Jessica said something but was ignored. "Then the guy she slept with," all eyes went to Mike, who smiled. Douchebag. "The the jock," I wasn't sure if he was referring to himself or Tyler and company. "Next would be the pretty prude," I busted our laughing.

"What?" Tanya sounded pretty pissed.

"Wow Vicky never stood a chance," I giggled.

"Ouch, shit woman," Mike cried, only causing me to laugh harder. Victoria blushed looking down at her empty plate.

"Anyway..." drawled Ben. "Next to go is the roughneck or strong man, Not that we have one of those."

"Hey!" Afton had the audacity to say.

"The hell you are,"

"Then we have, the angsty rebel." I smirked when everybody looked at me.

"I thought I was the party girl?"

"Hell no, you would try and save us all only to die,"

"Nice, I get to be the hero," I replied dryly. This would have made my day, if I wasn't going to die. Or if I in fact tried to save anyone, which if Jason was after me would probably be a no.

"Who would be the person to live?" Maggie asked still a bit shaken.

"You or Chelsea, the children and the helpless virgins always live."

"What about me?" Afton asked almost wounded.

"You'd be the smart guy we needed but didn't show up."

"See baby, you're the smart one," Chelsea tried to brighten her boyfriend's mood. I'm glad he was helped. Despite his comfort, I remained worried. All this talk of horror movie suvivors reminded me that I pissed off a convicted killer. Without turning my head I looked at the felon. He wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead, he was talking to the table. Who, in return, was staring at me. My food became unappetizing as I thought of him. He looked like he had killed someone, many people. Scarred and always unhappy looking were to primary signs of a killer. All he needed was his mother's body at home and to complete his point card. Something was bother me though.

"Jess," she didn't appear to be pleased at my disruption of her flirting.

"Yeah?" Brushing off her tone I asked her, "If he was convicted, why did they let him out?"

Here is where reality meets fantasy. Most of Jessica's rumor's aren't based in fact. What she hears from the great vine is often misinterupated. Federicksburg's rumor mill is like playing a bad game of telephone. Only two out of three rumors were based in fact, only one out of three were actually correct. Jessica only heard what her mother, the happy homemaker, told her. That woman would get on the phone and tell everyone she knew what she found out. Whether it was accurate or not. At the moment I would like to check the validity of this. If I was going to be afraid for my life I would like the facts.

"He got off pleading self defense," was the answer she gave before returning to Newt's riveting conversation. Why was she calm about this?

"I'm sorry Isabella," Maggie lamented, "I'll make sure you have the prettiest grave on boothill."

"Thank you, Maggie. You're condolescents warm my heart," note the sarcasm. I could feel eyes on me once more. I knew it was him. Something stirred in my telling me he was watching. From the curtain of my hair covering my right shoulder I could see him looking at me. No different from a few minutes ago, a scowl still owned his features. Tyler's arm tighten around me again pulling my chair close to his. When our sides were firmly pressed against one another he whispered something in my ear. "I don't like him looking at you," he all but growled.

"Do I look thrilled about it?" I asked him dryly. Glancing up at him he returned my look of frustration. Tyler looked over my head at Jasper once more. After five minutes of some sort of pissing contest from afar he regarded me once more. By the feeling on the back of my neck I can tell who lost.

"He needs to watch himself," my strong jock on a boyfriend sulked. No matter how he might appear to be displeased about the situation, it didn't look like he was gonna do anything. Hell, he wasn't even gonna defend my honor. Golly gee Tyler, you're my hero! I thought acrimoniously. Rolling my eyes I looked down to my uneaten lunch. That was a waste of 3.50. Wrapping my sandwich up, I decided I'd save it for later. I listened as Victoria and Chelsea spoke about council things. Tanya was going to throw a Victory party for the game on friday. As much as I loved Tanya's parties, the football team were not the best party goers. They would often get drunk and dare each other to do shit. Didn't help that I would participate. It wouldn't be so bad if they knew when to stop. No one minds drunk dialing or dancing but it stops short of streaking and public sex. Tyler didn't share the mindset.

By the time the bell rang he, Demetri and Alec had planned to tell the team. He wrapped his arm around me ready to take me to class. I informed him of my new schedule. That threw him off.

"Sorry Baby, I can't, Mr. Cameron would kill me if I got there late," he said. He did seem sorta sorry. I placed a smile on my face and nodded. I wanted to sass him but the feeling of being watched stopped me from doing so. Looking over my shoulder I saw him walk by. Or rather meander in the hall, he had long legs, he could walk faster then that. Tried of him watching me I gave him something to look at. Standing on my tips toes I wrapped my arm around Tyler's neck kissing him passionately. Pulling my body flush against him he deepened the kiss. The eyes on my back disappeared and I pulled away from Tyler smiling.

"See you after dance," I said over my shoulder as I made my way to the gym. Not sure (and not caring) where my stalker went I made my way to dance. Now that I think it over I should have been more aware of him. If I were, in the long run, I wouldn't be in trouble so often.


	4. Chapter Three: Place Your Bets

**A/N: Hi everyone, first I apologize for the hold up, and subsequently for the fib about posting weekly. I promise this story will never be abandoned. It may not be updated every other day but I promise to bring out updates as quickly as time will allow me. Also in way of grammar, I'm working on it and revising the other chapters. I'm on the look out for a beta, to help out with such problems, if anyone comes to mind be sure to PM me. As always if you enjoy it feel free to review if you get a chance. With further ado enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Place Your Bets**

"Morning Daddy," I said rollers still in my hair as I moved around the kitchen. My father sat down at the breakfast table. He grumbled a greeting not really awake from his night shift. My father was the Chief of Police in the city of Fredericksburg. He wasn't one of those donut eating cops, Charles Swan took his job seriously. So seriously, I barely get to see him. Not that it bothers me, mind you. My sacrifice is for the greater good and plus I enjoy the empty house, the quiet is soothing.

When Charlie gets home whether early in the morning or late at night, I try to have some meal for him. In his pursuit of protecting the world from evil doers he forgets to eat. Setting a plate filled with bacon and eggs in front I him I went about making my plate. "How was work?" My question directed toward the stove as I filled my plate and placed the pans in the dishwater.

"Fine," with Charlie, fine was never fine. Okay meant fine, but fine meant that things were not okay on the verge of going to shit. I waited for a moment to see if he would say anything else. As I soak the pans and went to sit at the table no questions were answered. I dig into my food silently. I had brought the paper in earlier, and saw as Charlie read it. I guess I'm not gonna find out what fine meant.

Finishing up his food almost as quickly as I had set the plate down, he continued to read the paper. Eating the rest of my food I went to clean up the kitchen. Every so often I heard the rustling of paper as my father turned the pages. As I dried my hands my presents was graced with Charlie's words. "How is school?" His gruff voice asked.

"You know the same, lying, cheating, stealing the usual," I quipped lightly. Glancing over my shoulder I saw a little smile quirk his mustache.

"Grades?"

"On the up and up, I changed classes so History shouldn't be a problem," a throaty grunt answered my news. In Swan speak that meant, You did good kid. The clock on the stove gave me the time of being a 8:35. "Alright, Dad. I'm heading out." I kissing his forehead on my way out the door. "Try and get some sleep okay?"

"Don't worry bout me, Bells," he said. I didn't have to look back at him to know he was still reading the paper.

Stopping at the door I called back over my shoulder, "can I get your word you will?"

He huffed, he was never one to be nurtured, "I will Bells, have a good day."

"I will," I said closing the door behind me. Walking out to my care I zipped up my dance jacket taking solace in the warmth and comfort the warm ups gave. It was Friday and tonight was the big game. As every friday night was. Everyone in town stopped what they were doing for high school football. This was the home game, before the home game before homecoming. Not really a huge game but still gained the title of 'big game'. It was chilly for a september day and getting a little cool. It was not fun to be on dance team when it got cold. Ms. Valentine believed in the saying 'Beauty is Pain' like it was a religion. With this thought process in mind, all the dance girls stared in envy as the Cheerleaders strutted their stuff in warm thermals. We had thermals at one time but Ms. Valentine thought it tone down the 'Vixen' persona. I beg to differ but let's not listen to the voice of reason.

So in my skimpy little dance uniform underneath yoga pants and jacket with no lining I blasted the heat in my car. The only upside about this was the sun was out. Starting up the engine I flew out of the drive and down the dirt road out of the Plantation. One of the finer points of having a family plantation, lots of land to do whatever you want with it, a not so great point it takes forever to get to school. And don't get me started on the dark and the ghosts.

Twenty minutes later I made it to school with a five minutes for my ritual. When my makeup and clothing where to my liking I repeated my Mantra and got out of my car. Today my hair was put up in a hair ponytail with gentle curls. My bangs were pleated and pinned back. Til this day I am not sure who came up with this style but whoever it was had my thanks. Our style was less complex than the Cheerleaders and their, Shirley Temple never fall curls.

"Isabella!" I snapped out of my thought to see Maggie running up to me. She had her Dance shirt on. Having quit dance team, Maggie was put on the standby team so her black shirt read 'Vixen in Training,' in red script. She had her hair up in our signature style as well.

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" She asked as she met me. Her hand gripped my hand and pulled me toward school. Before I could answer she told me the news, "we have to do Marks." That stopped me in my tracks.

"You're serious?" To my incredulous question I received a grim nod, "the hell we are!" For those of you lucky enough not to know what they are, Marks are hell. Fitness Marks were a way to tell the state if students were suffering from childhood obesity. That is fine and dandy and all but to Dance team girls it caused unneeded soreness.

"Principal Greene already approved it, they have to happen today." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the little red head.

"I'm not doing it,"

"That means you get an F," Afton said walking by us not even stopping. I wanted to punch him. He didn't have to do it because he was a ringer. On the Dance team but not on the roster. I sighed as the bell rang calling us inside.

With the overhanging cloud of Marks hovering above my head my day moved pretty quickly. Don't you hate when that happens? If Tanya's party was the only thing to look forward to, the day would have taken forever. But thanks in part to the paradox of time my day sped by until it was time for Marks. I had opted out of doing them during fifth and sixth period. In my last ditch effort to get out of them I called Daddy.

"Sorry Bells, I can't do it this time." Charlie grumbled. I felt bad because I woke him.

"But Dad,"

"Grin and bare through it Bell," He said more forcefully telling me the conversation was over. "I'll call Dr. Snow and get an appointment. Now go to class Isabella," I sighed. Apparently it was loud enough for Charlie to hear, "it'll be okay kid, head to class."

"Bye Daddy,"

"Bye," Once he hung up there was no way out. When the last bell of the day rang I trudged to the Dance locker room and put on my dance clothes. Knowing that I had to wear them during the game I really didn't have the time, nor the gumption to clean grass stains off. Putting on my black lace back leotard and shrug. Neither of which was good for exercising. As Victoria and Tanya walked in, followed by Renata, Emily and Kim, which were seniors. None of which seemed to be happy about Marks.

"Emily do you have any bottoms?" I asked. Emily looked perplexed for a second before looking in her locker.

"I have carpi sweats," She called out of the door holding a pair of Victoria secret Pink cut off sweats.

"That'll do thanks," I said with a less than enthusiastic smile.

"Sure thing honey," She called getting ready. Emily used to be my sponsor when I first join the dance team. She is the reason I really got on Dance team. She had saved me from a fate worse then death, Cheer Team.

Walking in looking at me gloomily stood Chelsea. We both had the same look. This was the demeanor of one condemned. It was the 'my last ditch call to my parents didn't work', the 'my life sucks right now', the air that covered us would be of one having to see Dr. Snow, the local chiropractor. She opened her locker near mine sighing heavily.

"You think he'll have time to see us both tomorrow?" She asked as I put on Emily's Capri's I rolled them above my knee.

"He never does," I said bitterly, "do you have a meet this weekend?" Chelsea pulled out her phone looking over her schedule most likely. Chelsea, unlike me, didn't quit Gymnastics in junior high, she continued and had meets on weekends and practice on Tuesdays.

"Yep, bright and early Sunday morning," there was no thrill to her happy words. This meant that Dr. Snow would have to set her back first. Giving an aggravated sigh I banged my head against the locker. "Sorry, Isabella I-"

"No it isn't you, it's his lazy ass. It takes all of ten minutes to crack my back. He doesn't want to do it because he doesn't wanna work on Saturdays." I muttered.

"You never know, God might clear his schedule," her innocent Catholic-ness was not brightening my day.

"God should strike him down. Sloth is a deadly sin."

"Isabella, watch you mouth,"

"You gonna wash it out with soap?" I cocked a brow at her. She shook her head at me and pulled a back brace out of her locker.

"I shouldn't even give it to you,"

"But being a good catholic girl you will show me forgiveness and charity and bless me with your kindness," the sneer that came with it was probably unnecessary but today wasn't going the way I want it. Rolling her eyes at me she threw it at me.

"Bless your heart Isabella Swan," I had learned from a young age that when Chelsea said that she really meant 'Fuck you bitch'.

"Love you too, Angel."

Stripping down to put on the back brace I looked around the locker room, which is usually lively, turned glum. Marks were strenuous and everyone was going to be too tired for tonights game. I apparently wasn't the only one having a bad day. Storming into the locker room came Ms. Valentine. She was fuming mad and rightly so. We had a performance tonight and had no time to practice for it.

"I'm not even gonna say it," was all she said. Wow Pissed into silence, has Jesus come back already? "The Sergeant from the Cadet thing offered to go through your marks. I'm gonna go for a drink," that was all she said. As swiftly as she had entered she left, with a stunned audience.

"Wow," Renata said giggling a bit.

"Bet you thirty bucks she comes back Drunk," Kim said.

"Like what kind of drunk?" Kristie asked always on for a good bet.

"Fall out drunk," Chelsea sneered rolling her eyes. Needless to say prohibition was still happing in Chelsea's world.

"Naw, silly giggle drunk," Shelley insisted putting on a pair of Daisy Dukes and a tank top.

"I say we have a pool!" Tanya laughed, the mood lifting as we walked out of the Locker room taking bets. I had five bucks on flirting with the mascot drunk.

"Come on Ladies, it's just a few push ups," the ROTC Sargent chided. My spine felt out of wack and I was only required to do 5 so why the hell was I counting to 30.

We had only been out on the football field for twenty minutes or so and I wanted to throttle the elderly Sargent. I don't care how many year he was in the Army I was going to hurt him. Victoria, having about as much strength in her arms as an infant, was still on 15. Her face red from breathing hard and I could tell she wanted this to end. We already down crunches. That was perhaps our downfall. Chelsea and I had done 10, the minimum. Renata had broke out 55 like a champ and everyone else fell somewhere in between. Well that didn't fly for the ROTC commander. It would appear that because his cadets could break out 50 each we weren't trying hard enough.

Looking up at Tanya's intense expression and I was getting pissed. She was somewhere passed 40 but in her own little world. When a minute had been called all of the dance team fell to the ground. Emily was face down in the grass and Kristie had her arms folded sitting on the grass. Renata and Shelley didn't seem to be phased by the occurrences. Kim was staring at her hands as her hot breath came out in smoky clouds in the chilly temperature. I'm pretty sure Chelsea was dropping her good Christian values as she muttered things under her breath I'm pretty certain they weren't prayers of good faith.

"That was good girls," he said in a soft voice as if the pain in my back and hands would heal with them.

"Thank you," Renata said in a sweet voice. There was a laugh from some girls in red tee shirts were laughing laying in the grass. I cut my eyes over at them. Most of them were the burly type, each giving us the look of 'puny woman'. Straightening up, I sat up straight stretching my back. Bring my hands over my head I pulled them skyward, my spine snapped, crackled and popped back into to place. I gained the attention the girls and they all gave some look of disgust. Along side the girls was a group of thin looking guys. They all stared as well. There was another group of guys but they weren't paying me any mind as they called out their numbers. A guy holding a clipboard actually turned and applauded me. Seriously?

Rolling my eyes I laid flat on my back staring up at the sky.

"Vixens," the sergeant called over to us. Turning my head my eyes came into contact with the side of Victoria's ass. Just over the small curve of her ass was Mr. Normans. He was staring at it as if it were god's gift to man. Looking at her behind then looking up at the snarky little blonde angel. He was really some type of freak, he was looking at her like some sort of pervert. _Did he really just wink at me? Seriously?_

"Hunter, Victoria," The boy with the clipboard called.

"13," Victoria called at leaning up on her elbows from her position on her stomach. There was laughing from the girls. I wanted to walk over and slap the little dark haired bitch. I was stopped by the sergeant yelling her name. "Jessica Dane!" he shouted she quieted.

"Sorry, Sargent." She said looking at the ground. Serves you right bitch, I thought but once being hit by Chelsea by my leg, I realized I had in fact said that out loud.

"Well its true," I reasoned sitting up on my elbows.

"Santos, Tanya,"

"46," Tanya said picking at the grass.

"Wow," A stick of a kid said said causing Chelsea, Victoria and I all to look at him. His face went from awe to smug in five seconds flat. "You know from a Tutu," he shrugged.

"It's a Dancer, half-wit." She corrected gently like talking to a child. Her eyes turned to slits glower at him. If there was anything Victoria took seriously it was dance. I had known Victoria since fifth grade and even then she was in advanced ballet classes. Not only did she take several dance classes she took after school Ballet at Ms Athendora's. She was the living example to the words, Life is spent dancing, and she'll be damned if someone made fun of it.

Needless to say she was already pissed. With as much respect and devotion Victoria gave to her craft it was returned with an equal amount of apathy. ROTC kids don't much care for us much less respect us. To them we were weak little girls opting out of gym cause we don't want to sweat.

"Stanley, Jessica," He called out for a second time. With each time I got annoyed with Jessica, she had somehow opted out and I swear when I get my hands on her, she'll pay. Once the blonde kid had remembered that she wasn't there he moved on to my name.

"Swan, Isabella," the kid with the clipboard said. His flicked up to me as a smile curved over his lips. I sat up completely, looking up at him. He watched me with some sort of familiarity. I think I had seen him before. He had short blond hair that seemed to be cut to close in some spots where his pale scalp was shown. His eyebrows were raised as he looked at me showing off his noticeably blue eyes. He was tall and lanky and had a dopey smile on his face. As I looked at him he watched me still smiling like I was Santa on Christmas.

"33,"

"Good job," he chided. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why thank you," I sneered laying back in the grass.

"Young, Emily,"

"Nine," There was a laugh coming from the more burly young males. Wasn't it just his luck that Mr. Normans decided to speak. His existence in life is so low that no one even paid is words any mind.

"Great Job," the kid with the clipboard said ignoring his fellow cadet.

"Yeah right," he continued not wishing to be ignored.

"You best keep your comments to yourself," Emily said coolly. All of us dance girls knew that that meant shut up. Apparently, the little blonde rat felt the need to comment again.

"What am I offending you, your highness?" He said standing up and bowing.

"Look here lord douche," I said getting annoyed with him "why don't you stay over there with your sausage feast and keep quiet."

"Or you'll what? It's not like you can take me." Well there wasn't much I could say to that. Looking over his muscular facade, there would be now way I could fight him, sure ball bust him but that's it. Rolling my eyes I looked up at the sky.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to add on to your inferiority complex," I mumbled. Victoria giggled, her laugh followed by her signature snort.

"What's so funny Bella Ballerina?" At this rate I wasn't sure if he was speaking to me or Victoria. Either way he had sufficiently pissed both of us off. I cut my eyes over at him while whatever Victoria was doing seemed to not be as threatening.

"Alright that's enough," a strong voice said from his group. I looked over and saw Jasper. He was sitting in the grass looking stoic as ever. Funny, he doesn't talk to me for the week that we sit next to each other and now he chooses to speak? Mr. Normans seemed to want to say something but I stopped him.

"What? Are you gonna defend my honor Major?" my sneer didn't seem to phase him in the slightest.

"Naw he doesn't want to see, Normans get spanked by girl," Grunt said, making his group laugh (with the exception of Jasper who doesn't have emotions.)

"Like hell McCoy," Normans shouted over at the laughing, "I could beat her in anything, except being easy." I'm not sure how or when but I was up on my feet then tackled to the ground and giving a whimper in pain. Said pain was running through my back like lightning through a rod.

"Renata get your fat ass off of me," I groaned struggling to keep my pain under control, breathing through it holding back tears.

"No, remember one more time..." she trailed. I rolled my eyes and sighed counting to ten. I'm pretty sure that 'one more time' rule only applied to Lauren but okay then.

"Alright that's enough," The Sergeant said. Seriously dude, where were you five minutes ago, when the derelict was talking shit? "Now, this is PT Marks, if you want to beat one other do it in a mark."

"Seriously?" Renata asked the vibration of her voice going through her body and down to her butt messing with my spine.

"That's how we do things in JROTC," the boy with the clipboard said.

"That's stupid,"

"Renata get the hell off of me!" I shouted.

"Not til you're calm," At this moment Chelsea came over and whispered something into Renata's ear. Probably saying that my back hurt like shit so please get off of me. From what I could see of her face Renata seemed to realize and get off of me.

"Oops," she said getting off of me.

"Oops, oops is all you have to say to me?" I said trying to straighten out my spine actually feeling my disks click. Looking over at her annoyed.

"How was I suppose to know?"

"Why would you do it anyway?" I seethed.

"Don't get snippy with me, Swan." She answered, if my back didn't feel so weird I would fight her.

Standing up I stretched my back the cracking no coming. I think she might have put it back into place.

"Well I'll be damned," I said adjusting my spine. Arching my back, I doubt checked. I was positive she had popped the little bubble pain that was no longer laying on my spine. Taking a look at Renata, she was talking to Emily. As if she knew by some psychic sense she looked over at me with a knowing smile. That cheeky little bastard. She knew didn't she? Or did she? Not wishing to wrap my head around Renata's sneaky little ways I walked over to the Sargent and Normans.

"So what does the pretty little dancer want to do," So I really needed to think about this. He was obviously stronger than me. Push up were out and I sure as hell wasn't going to do more crunches. I'm sure I could do more lunges then him but did I really want to do more than physically necessary of those? Hell no, all that was left was running. Looking down at his legs I wondered how racing him for a mile would go. He had strong legs, they were bulky so I wasn't sure how fast he went. Perhaps it was a bad idea to do this.

"Are you going to check me out all day or pick?" He asked I rolled my eyes. Returning my eyes to his face I rolled my eyes at the smug smile he had on his face.

"Running," I shrugged. At least if I was going to lose I might as not over exert myself.

"Okay," The sergeant decided to speak finally. "Short distance Running, from one end of the field to the other," and with that he left. Damn, when he said short distance I thought he'd say a hundred meters. I'm so gonna get my ass whipped.

When I made my way to the the end of the field I felt a presence at my back walking a little too close for comfort. "what do you say we make this more interesting?" Mr. Normans whispered into my ear. Jerking away from him I turned only to realize how close we were. You know that bubble of personal space, sir I do believe you are breaching it.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked crossing my arms. All that did was make him looked at the front of my leotard. This guy is really a pervert.

"How about a bet?"

"How about no?"

"Aww come on Bella, are you scared?"

In all honesty I was. There was probably a large chance I would lose. If we bet it was an even greater chance I would be humiliated.

"No, just disinterested," I said in a sweet voice going to where the Boy with the clipboard was standing.

"Is Bella-" I swung around glaring at him as we were almost face to face. He stopped his chest bumping mine, whether he meant to do it or not I didn't care.

"Isabella, that is my name. I know that it might be hard for you to understand since you're a crack baby and all but if you call me Bella again I will have to be forced to ensure you do not have any little ingrates of your own." I turned my back to him, hearing the snickering of someone. Who? I don't know, nor give a shit.

"That's a lot of talk for some who's about to lose." I rolled my eyes and stood at the starting line. "Come on, one bet, I'll even make it worth your while."

"And, how, oh annoying one, will you do that?" My sarcasm seemed to humor him all the more.

"If I win you get to be my slave for a week," some of the people who had gathered around made some noise of either shock or enthusiasm. Raising a brow at him I looked at him incredulously.

"How is this making it worth my while?"

"I'll even include sexual favors," some girls in red shirts giggled.

"You're serious?" My voice coming out in a deadpan tone. Sure the guy was fit but I can't imagine looking at that face in post-coital bliss...or bliss of any kind. I think I just had baby barf.

"You're taking it to far James," The boy with the clipboard snipped. Placing a smirk on my face I looked pleasantly up at the boy. Which upon noticing the height difference perhaps he was more of a man.

"Don't worry about it," I began before looking at the smug bastard, "I've handled Tic-Tacs before." A chorus of riff and 'oh burns,' rang through the air. Mr. Normans or James rather, looked not too pleased as his face nearly went purple with rage. He must really have some sort of complex. "And what do I get it If I win, ye of little length?" I pressed as he grew more angry.

"Whatever you want," he hissed out of tightened lips. For some reason his pain brought a genuine smile to my face. What could I do to further entertain my self? What to do What to do?

"If I win," I trailed in thought and like a light bulb lit up I had the perfect demanding task. "If I win you have to dress as fairy and grant everyone's wish with a wave of your wand." Laughter erupted from around us. Though his face had yet to calm itself he nodded, wordlessly. "Oh," I whined pouting at him, "no smart comments to add Mr. Normans?"

"Can you just get to it already?" I was going to make another joke but I let it slide as I got ready.

"Okay its a race to the end of the track at the other field goal. Now I want a good clean race. No fight, biting, hair pulling, tripping or letting of any blood. On my gun shot it'll be the start."Wait his gunshot? My attention now drawn to our misshapen ref I saw him pull out his phone. Oh thank god.

"Alright get ready," following his instruction I leaned on my left leg. Imagine my surprise when I saw James get down on all fours in a track position. Guess who is going into slavery? "Set," I'm so screwed! Upon hearing the gunshot I ran for my life. The hell if I was being anybody's slave. The fear that I was going to be under the assholes thumb pushed me on further. The only time I had ran this fast on fear alone was running into my house after dark. Finally, The yellow came into view and I ran passed it. Soon I slowed down to people yelling. I turned around and saw James coming up behind me nearly knocking me down coming up to me.

He leaned down, his hands on his knees as he huffed out breathes. I stood there for a second. I wasn't breathing heavy but my legs were numb as my heart beating in my ears and knees. As my heart rate slowed my adrenaline levels followed clearing my mind enough to realize what I had just pulled off. My attention was drawn to my competitor. His striking blue eyes met mine as I smiled to him.

"I do believe that makes me the winner," my breath came out in breathy tones. His face turned a shade of red almost purple once more. Victory tasted sweet but that look on his face made me feel so much better, "oh I'll be sure to collect my wishes on Monday." Correction the look on his face now made me feel so much better. It was a cross between wanting to strike me or strangle me. But when push came to shove the look on his face was that of a loser, a smug little bitch being brought down to size.

Taking my walk of triumph I walked back to the dance girls who were cheering. I was applauded by some Cadets to which I promptly did a bow before taking my place with the dancers. From being hugged by Victoria and Tanya I saw the guy with the clipboard, Grunt and Major. They were laughing and calling to James, well the other two were. Jasper, on the other hand, face seemed emotionless and he clapped his hands twice. I rolled my eyes at him. He was such an ass.

"I believe that-!" One of the cheerleaders prompted as the audience answered, "That we will win!" Keeping a happy disposition on, I stopped myself from scoffing at the cheer. It was really kinda shitty, in my opinion but we didn't have that good of cheerleaders. They stood on their little boxes waving their pom-poms and saying cheers, as if they were actually helping moral. They weren't. Sure, we were winning but that would be thanks to our defensive line up.

Shaking the dance teams mini pom poms I looked over at our Defensive line up. Sitting on the bench in all of his glory was Tyler. He was our middle tackle and had so far taken out one of the other times wide receiver. Needless to say I was proud. He looked over and caught me looking at him. I waved my pom pom at him. He gave an easy smile raising a hand to me. Our moment caught the attention of Coach Clapp who hit him with the clipboard. I giggled until our coach yelled.

"Hells Bells!" Slurred a very inebriated Ms. Valentine. Another reason we had nicknames, when she was drunk she forget our names. Somehow her mind still worked in nicknames, go figure. "Pay attention if you put half the effort into smiling that you do in flirting you would look so constipated!" She shouted forgetting of course she had a bullhorn. Not only was she forgetful drunk she was confrontational as well.

Today I could officially say she was on my shit list. Showing up to the game after the first quarter while the rest of us had to be here an hour before the game, was how she got there. She stayed there by not allowing us to wear out warm ups and let us freeze in our uniforms. Lets not add now treating this game like practice and scolding us in front of practically the whole town. But now she had gone to far my anger over bearing my need to count to ten.

Just as the snide comment left her lips I stopped our little side line dance. Stepping out in front, facing Ms. Valentine head on, pissed till no end. Putting my hands on my hips and a smile (that made me look more plastic than anything) I shout partially in her face. "Hello Boys in black and red beat the Broncos till they're dead!" Giving her another smile I turned my back to her and took my place back in line. I could hear members of the the spirit team cheer while I got some laughs from the Vixens. Something in the corner of my right eye caught my attention. Tanya, to my right handed something to Kristie, on my left. Facing Kristie I saw she shoved money into the front of her top. Tilting my head toward Tanya she sighed.

"You know you cost me twenty dollars...again," she said annoyed.

"It isn't my fault she is a angry drunk,"

"She is just trying to get to you." She said lifting her pom poms over her head giving a little cheer, "Go Rouges!" She shouted at the crowd, getting them rallied before returning to me. "Plus everyone knows you dance better angry."

"Since when did this become a rule?"

"When you and Lauren-"

"I know I know," I lamented, "she's just a bitch."

"Who? Lauren or Valentine?"

"Bombshell, Hellcat this ain't social hour get your heads in it!" The Drowsy Chaperon shouted now through her megaphone.

"Both," we said before laughing.

So it would turn out that we won, 34 to 13. To that end I lost five dollars to Tanya who was a very rich woman now. Ms. Valentine flirted with the other's coach and we haven't seen her since. Tanya's bet of general hook up made her about 39 dollars richer.

"Hey sexy," a husky voice said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled looking up at him. He was smelt of shower soap and a bit of grass.

"Hello Handsome," I cooed turning around in his arms. His dark eyes looked down at me nearly looking through me. There was something different about him that made me nervous. Not something scary or evil but...more. I didn't like it. His smile seemed a bit wider, his eyes...I don't know sparkled? "What is it?" I asked slowly.

"My mom is over there, I would like to introduce you to her." Now I had already met his mother. Our town wasn't all that big. In fact I'm pretty sure that his mother and my mother were friends at some point. This was different. When he meant introduce he meant to debut me has his girlfriend.

"Are you sure, I-"

"Come on Isabella, she really wants to meet you." _Translation: I want to make this official_.

"Actually honey I have to go to see Charlie," the lie had came pretty quickly. Yes there was a squad car. They came to all the games, for protective reason. More of a better safe than sorry thought process. But as I pointed to the cop car Tyler didn't know that, "and he has to go back to work soon, maybe another time?" I asked pulling out of his arms.

"Isabella why-"

"I'll see you at Tanya's party okay?" I said standing my my tiptoes to kiss his chin and jogged off toward the patrol car. I'm pretty sure I heard him call me but I didn't answer. No good would come out of me meeting Mrs. Crowley. I don't do parents, it just doesn't happen for me. As soon as I walked up to the car the drivers side opened.

"That was quite the show Isabella," Officer Benito head popped out with a bright smile. I rolled my eyes. Being the youngest of the force I'm pretty sure he took going to the games so he could watch the cheerleaders. And with his tall, dark and handsome looks he could easily get any of them.

"Why thank you, glad to know you were watching the pretty girls inside of keeping us safe."

"Nothing happened," He said shrugging and holding on to the door. cause that isn't disconcerting.

"What I'd like to know is does the chief know you dance like that?" The dance he was referring to was the spectacle that Ms. Valentine had swore up and down would be the talk of the town. So far it was. What she believed the song Die Young should be performed was no better than a raunchy music video. It was about five steps above stripping. Every man's eyes no matter what age were glued to us during the last few minutes of half time. That would have been fine should I want that kind of attention. I don't. Guess I should be happy that Charlie doesn't come to my performances. He'd never let me out of the house again.

"No," I answered simply, "do you want to tell him?" His eyes went wide and he shook his head. There was no way he bring this up without mention his eyes were plastered to my body. Daddy would not be pleased.

"No ma'am, I value my life." I thought as much.

"Is Daddy really that scary?"

"Hell yeah, speakin' of which I gotta head back in. You going home?"

"No, Tanya is having a Victory Party."

"Now which one is she?" He said a smile curving on his face as he looked passed me toward the field.

"She is not available,"

"Got any that are?"

"Sure, how long would you like to be in jail?" I smirked making him roll his eyes and suck his teeth.

"Damn, Swan you're just like your mammy." With those few words the air had gone from playful to morose. "Aw, Bella I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," I assured him in an un-reassuring voice, "I'm flattered to hear I'm like her." He nodded, his wide grin faltering into a slight frown.

"Well I gotta go check in, see you around."

"Counting on it, say hi to Dad for me?"

"Will do, you stay safe at the party, watch your drink, watch the guys, if we get a call to the station you shouldn't be there." He said giving me the usual spiel before getting in the car. This time I didn't argue I just nodded as he pulled away. I watched as the car pulled away before going out to the parking lot. Most of the crowd was leaving along with the players and cheer squad. As I walked to Tanya's car, someone shout.

"Good job out there,"

"Yeah you were amazing," when I saw them they were players from the Broncos.

"Thanks so much," I said nodding before making my way. But they didn't seem to hear me or some because they said their praise again.

"That was hot,"

"Way to go Vixen,"

"You did really good,"

"Yeah thanks," I said really hoping they would stop. I wasn't like Jessica or Renata, I didn't need praise to make me happy. As I approached Tanya's little black Camry I saw Chelsea, Afton, Sam and Emily standing there. As I approached I saw Sam visibly fuming. His nostrils flared in the most aggravated way, Emily pulled his arms around her and speaking softly to him.

"It's okay, honey," she chided reaching up to his face and smiling softly at him. Sam, a whole foot bigger than his girl, looked down at her pissed seemingly beyond words. If I didn't know better I would think he was going to eat her.

"And how is that Em? I swear to God if one more of those-"

"Shh, they won't I'm yours remember." Emily cooed softly in his ear. Oh gag me with a spoon.

"Wouldn't put your face like that Isabella," Chelsea stage whispered leaning on the trunk looking at me with a bored look, "it might get stuck that way."

"It'd be an improvement," that tell-tale nasally tone was one I had grown familiar with.

"Wow Lauren, did it take you long to think of that one?" I sneered at her rolling my eyes. Standing there in her cheer warm-ups, much warmer than my ass and much more annoying, was Lauren. Self proclaimed school queen and the most whiniest bitch I know, Lauren Mallory was that cheerleader in school that not only fit the stereotype but was fucking proud of it. With her posse following her like white on rice, each looking at us like we were some poor peasants. With her overly highlighted blonde hair and enough makeup to cover a drag queen for a week, Lauren was in a word pathetic.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled, you think you were being funny?" Crossing her thermal over her chest, this caused me to be jealous of the warmth she had all through the game.

"I don't know what you mean," My voice came out about as dry and disinterested as I felt.

"I'm sure we don't need to remind you that it is the job of cheerleaders to give the cheers, right?" Some girl to the left of Lauren began to instruct as if I were two. Her name escapes me and I don't really give a fuck who she is in retrospect.

"Then why are you?" My retort was not met with good tidings. Her face pulled up into her own personal 'bitch face'.

"You think you're so smart," that whiny little priss said leaning forward and pointing at me. I eyed her finger, painted in school colors and wondered, If I break it, does that count as a fight?

"With her grade point average?" Afton rose a brow looking over at me. Tilting my head to glare at him.

"And who the fuck asked you?"

"I was just stating fact," he said easily giving me a cavalier smile.

"I'm talking to you, Bella!" Lauren shouted, Afton and I looked over at her. Before I could correct her Afton spoke up.

"What's your point?" His voice dry and uncaring.

"No one asked you faggot!" Now Lauren is stupid. Very stupid. SO stupid in fact that even though Afton's hand, that could be clearly seen groping his girlfriends ass, didn't stop her from saying that. Afton looked at her with wide incredulous eyes.

"Is she serious?" He asked looking at all of us.

"Yeah, she's a stupid as she looks."

"That's mean Isabella, no one is stupid."

"There is always an exception to every rule, Angel," Renata said walking over to us, Alec and Tyler in tow.

"Hey, good game man." Sam said calmer but still visibly tense.

"Thanks man, they really put up a fight this time." Tyler said putting his arm around me.

"They're defense is shit though," Alec said putting his head on Renata's shoulder.

"Yeah but you had that handled, didn't baby?" Renata giggles kissing his cheek.

"Don't you know it." He said gripping her hips hitting her tickle spot. Causing the usually calm being to burst into hysterics.

"Hey! Are you ignoring-" cutting her off I raised my hand to her.

"The grown ups are talking," realizing she had been put in her place, Lauren's face darkened. Snatching my hand away from her face, Lauren made the wrong move of clawing my hand as she gripped my hand. As easily as she grabbed me, I twisted my wrist wrenching hers in return.

"Cut it out you too!" Tanya voice shouted into my ear pulling my shoulder back and away from Lauren. I pulled Lauren with me having her stumble toward me.

"Isabella let her go!"

"Fuck no she put her hands on me, I-"

"Isabella now!" Pressing the sharper corner of her nail into my shoulder blade I yelped letting go of Lauren. Whipping around and away from Tanya I put my back into Tyler. Large arms wound their way around me pulling me into his hard chest. His breath ran across my neck as he bent over while his lips ghosted over my neck.

"Calm down babe it's okay," he cooed in my ear the stubble on his cheek grazing my lobe. But I just couldn't relax. My heart pounding in my head rushing past my temples. The warm sensation of anger rushing through my veins causing my heart to race. Against the stillness of Tyler's body I could feel myself shake as I tried to calm myself down. Perhaps if I was being logical I would know that there was nothing to be so angry about. But fuck being a logical person, the bitch put her hands on me.

My breath started to come out in harsh pants as I tried to calm myself down. Tyler, on the other hand, was helping at all. His whispers of sweet nothings was actually going to make me punch him instead of relax. Trying with all my might not to go on the impulse I closed my eyes and think of anything distracting. Ballet positions, football stats, how to make chicken fried steak, the list of Jane Austen books by year written, hell I'd trying anything to drown out Tyler. After a minute it didn't work because I swear to God that he said he loved me."Tyler?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Baby, don't worry, she's just jealous." _If I had a dime for every time I heard that..._

Before I could tell him to just the hell up like I wanted to I heard Jessica's voice. The voice of a girl who from some fucking reason wasn't at Marks and dumb ass showed up ten minutes before the game started with student council. "Tyler why don't you drive her over, you know calm her down."

"Sure,"

"Here I'll get her bag," Chelsea said? Why the fuck she want to help me? Swear the chick doesn't like me. Opening my eyes feeling more handled since Tyler stopped talking I saw the Lauren and company had vacated the premises. So did most people actually. Sam and Emily had left as well as Chelsea, Renata and Alec. Only Tanya stood there now and a very quiet Jane that stood looking down at the pavement. Suddenly Chelsea popped up again from my right side holding my duffle. Looking over at her from the cradle of Tyler's arms she nodded at me.

"You gonna be alright there?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," at my words her eyes squinted a bit in suspicion, to which I raised a brow at her. Whether she believed me or not is not actually my concern I just want my stuff so I could get out of here. Tyler unwrapped an arm away from me holding an arm out to Chelsea to deposit my my bag. She handed it over but looked over at Tanya. Tanya shrugged shaking her head. _What the fuck?_ I wanted to ask why all the secrecy. I didn't get what I wanted because Tyler used his arm to lead me away to his car. His long strides dragged me along further reaching his ford four door. He let me go having me standing in front of the passenger door before leaving to walk to the driver side.

Throwing the door open and getting in, I went to buckle up before I found lips on mine. Surprising? Yes. Irritating? Sure as shit, above and beyond the call. Pushing Tyler's body away I stared at him. What the fuck is his problem? I'm sure that my thoughts were displayed easily on my face. Or at least I thought so. But by the looks of satisfied bliss on Tyler's face he couldn't tell. He smiled at me before sitting back in his seat. His large hand landed on my knee as he spoke gently. "You know you're beautiful when you're angry." And that was the beginning of things to come as he put the car in drive.


End file.
